


First Flight

by ScarletMoth



Series: The Adventures of Lark, Avariel Ranger [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: D&D, Moth's d&d stories, planescape - Freeform, sigil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletMoth/pseuds/ScarletMoth
Summary: Lark reminisces on memories of home, of the Boundless Blue





	First Flight

On a the highest rooftop in the Lady’s Ward of Sigil, a lone figure stands. Her wings outstretched, strands of auburn hair flowing loose from her ponytail, she reaches her arms out and lets her fingers caress the breeze. 

How long had it been since she’d been so nervous of a flight? Thinking back, she looks out towards the centre of the great ring of the city of Sigil. It must have been...goodness, she loses count. Over a decade, certainly, almost closer to two. It must have been back home, in the Boundless Blue. 

She remembers perching on the edge of the cliff face, looking down at the endless expanse of blue dotted with clouds. The winds howled, and she could only just hear her father shouting above the din.

“Lark! Lark, it’s fine!” a middle-aged avariel reaches his arms up towards her from below the edge, beckoning her forth, “It’s just like jumping from the trees, nothing to worry about!”

Little Lark scuffed her bare feet against the dirt.   
“But Papa, what if I do it wrong? I don’t want to fall!”

He laughed and stretched his arms out further.  
“I will catch you, my little Skylark, don’t worry! Papa is here.”

On the rooftop in the cage, Lark takes a breath, as she remembers the feeling of letting herself fall through the air without a net for the very first time. 

The wind rushed past her, faster than she had ever felt. It was cold and harsh…and utterly exhilarating. She felt weightless, she felt alive! She felt...panic. She hadn’t unfurled her wings. Lark let out a scream, lost on the wind as she hurtled past the arms of her father and into the endless sky. Scrambling with hands for a hold on something, anything, but catching only wisp of cloud, the screams of her father becoming distant, Lark closed her eyes and let instinct take over.

With a snap, her wings unfurled and extended outwards, catching her upon a drift of wind, no longer falling, but flying. The panic melted away, leaving a breathless child soaring unaided for the first time in her 8 years. Slowly flapping and gaining momentum, she made the ascent back up to the arms of her worried but proud father.

The cool winds on the rooftop wake her from her reverie. If there was one thing she missed about home, it was her dear Papa. She touches her hand up to a pendant, hidden beneath the leather hide of her armour. Maybe one day she would see him again...when she was no longer fleeing from Elemental Air. She lets out a wistful sigh.  
Today was not the day for ruminating on the past. Today, today was a day for daring and for doing. Lark looks up at the sky, past the city, towards the centre of the cage itself. Now, wouldn’t this make for a story? 

With one powerful leap into the air, Lark beats her wings harder than she ever has before, and ascends towards the very centre of the ring, to the centre of Sigil’s gravity itself.


End file.
